


Taboo

by Sweet_Enerliel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Hoodoo, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Tickling, Voodoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Enerliel/pseuds/Sweet_Enerliel
Summary: The Winchesters find themselves in New Orleans chasing a monster they've never seen and can't make sense of. Castiel is struck by inspiration and Dean wishes he was mute.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Taboo

“I’m stumped, dude.” Dean leaned back in his chair, away from the fruitless web search in front of him. 

Sam shook his head with exasperation. “I know. I’ve never heard of anything like this. Clearly, it's all the same thing doing it. But I’ve never seen a werewolf take tongues as well as hearts.” 

“Maybe this is just some weird-ass… ritualistic pack?”

Sam sent Dean a skeptical eye-roll across the table.

“What? It’s possible.” 

“Yeah. It’s possible.” Sam responded sarcastically. “And the hoodoo symbol on the forehead? Ritualistic hoodoo werewolves? Come on, Dean.”

“Well, this is Louisiana.” Dean griped.

Castiel piped up from where he was pacing the floor. “Perhaps this is not a monster at all. It could just be an extremely violent, serial killer who practices hoodoo.”

Sam sighed. “That’s true, I’d buy that before hoodoo werewolves. But even if that’s the case, we still need to find the person responsible. I say we keep working until we figure out what the symbol means. That’s our biggest lead right now.”

“You think any of the locals would know what it means? I got squat on the web.” 

“Worth a try. Guess I’ll hit the library.”

“That’s my favorite nerd.” Dean grinned.

“Shut up.”

“Alright, angel cakes, you’re with me.”

Castiel looked up. “I think I would be of better use to Sam…”

“Nope. Saddle up, cowboy.” 

Castiel passed Dean out the door and Sam watched with irritation. Dean shot a finger gun at Sam and followed after Cas.

~❦~

“Oh yes. This is a taboo.” The elderly woman handed back the slip of paper. 

“A taboo like… a forbidden spell?” Dean asked.

“No, child. A forbidden word.”

“Okay… can you elaborate, please?” Dean tried to be patient, but it had been a long day. 

“The symbol is very old. It was first used to warn the spell-caster of anyone who was talking about them. Paranoid old bags.” She raised her eyebrows at Dean and Cas. “It was later realized, that with some alterations, the spell could be used to cause harm to people, sending a creature after them and thus, killing one’s enemies.”

This definitely sounded promising. “Could the taboo be cast upon any word?” Castiel asked.

“Yes, any word. Once you speak it, you become marked. The symbol appears on your forehead and the creature comes after you.” The woman waved her hands and wiggled her fingers in what was surely meant to be a threatening manner. As it was Dean struggled to contain a chuckle. “The catch is, the spell doesn’t discriminate. Any person who says the word, enemy or not, the creature goes after them. But don’t worry, child. The witch could make it more specific by placing a taboo on a phrase rather than just one word. Plus, it only reaches as far as a witch has influence.”

“So if the witch casts the taboo here, and I’m in New York, the swamp thing ain’t gonna hunt me down?”

She nods. “Unless he or she is more powerful than anyone I have ever known.”

“Great. Can you tell us more about the creature?”

“Sorry, darlin’. Siccin’ beasties after poor souls ain’t really my thing.”

“No problem, ma’am. Thanks for your time.”

Castiel and Dean took their leave and began walking back to the car. They passed shops full of curios and oddities, the likes of which even gave Dean a mild case of the heebie-jeebies. This is where the real magic of America lives. 

“So somebody’s hired a hit on anyone who says some random word, and we got nothin’ on the actual monster. Awesome.”

“Yes, but at least now we know what we are dealing with.” Cas encouraged. “We need to look more closely at the murders and find out what their connection is, particularly in their lexicon. But we must be careful, or one of us will be the next mark.”

“You’re telling me. How are we supposed to find the word without saying it? This is nuts. Maybe we should have asked Madam Mim back there for some protection charms.” 

They walked in pensive silence for a few moments. As they were nearing the Impala, Castiel inquired, “Why did you bring me with you? You could have conducted these interviews easily without me. I would have been more helpful to Sam at the library.”

“Heh heh. I just wanted to piss off Sam. I always stick him with the book work. I can’t make it easy on him, now can I?”

“Is that all?” Cas looked just a tad dejected.

“Well, I guess. Plus I just like having you around, you know?” Dean smiled at Cas, knowing that would make him feel better. 

“I see. I’m glad I was here.”

“Why’s that?”

“This ‘taboo’ business has given me an idea.” Castiel glanced sideways at Dean and smirked, oozing trouble. “What do you say to a little game?” 

Dean folded his arms and faced Castiel. “I say, what are the terms?”

Castiel manhandled Dean against the Impala and trapped him there. He whispered against Dean’s cheek, “I’m going to cast a taboo on a word. And for every time you say it, I will add a minute to your time.” 

“My time for what?” Dean grumbled, stiff with anticipation.

“I think you know,” Castiel chuckled. “What do our games always involve? I’ll give you a hint. There’s a lovely hook in the ceiling of your bedroom that would be just perfect for tying you up.”

Dean bit his lip and groaned. He thought of the desperation as Cas held him down, of the thrill as teasing fingers coaxed laughter from him. He shivered at the memories.

“I’ll take that as an agreement.” Castiel rumbled and pecked him chastely on the cheek. 

“What’s the word?”

“I’m not sure I should tell you. That’s not how the spell works, is it?”

“Aw, c’mon, Cas. Play fair!”

“Here’s how I’ll make it fair.” Castiel pulled out a pocket-sized notebook, wrote something on it, then placed it back in his coat. “I’ve written the word on this paper, and it will not change based on how you speak. When the case is complete, I will show you. Only then will you know how bad your fate is. I also promise the word is nothing necessary for speech, like basic pronouns or words like is, a, and, etc. I’ll even give you a hint.” Castiel smiled.

“What’s the hint?” Dean asked anxiously.

“It is a word you use on a daily basis.”

“Damn you.”

Castiel laughed. “Let the games begin.”

~❦~

“Taboo, huh? I can’t believe I didn’t run into that.” Sam ran his hand through his hair.

“Mhm. It’s old.” Dean answered. “What’s next?”

“Maybe we should learn more about the monster itself. Go after that instead of the caster.” 

“Connection between vics lead to witch?”

Sam looked at Dean oddly for his strange speech pattern. 

“Figuring out the connection and learning more about the monster are both good leads. Should we split up again?” 

Castiel quickly answered, “I’d like to go with Dean again.”

Dean glared at Castiel who was doing nothing to hide his smug expression. Sam responded with more baffled glances. 

“No,” Dean said.

“No, you don’t want to split up, or no you don’t want to go with Cas?” Sam asked.

Dean shook his head with a scrunched face.

“What the hell is up with you, dude? Are you mad at Cas? Did I do something to piss you off?”

Castiel just laughed and looked at Dean expectantly. “Well, tell him, Dean.”

Dean ground his teeth glancing from a self-satisfied Cas to a confused Sam. All he chose to say was, “Taboo.”

Castiel sniggered when Sam’s confusion only grew. “I think what Dean is trying to say is that he’s afraid of saying the taboo word, so he is speaking as little as possible.”

This just made Dean seeth more. He wasn’t afraid of the damned taboo. He was maybe a little afraid of Cas’ punishment. In a competitive, I-must-win sort of way. He had no way of knowing what word Cas chose, so his best option was to keep his vocabulary to a minimum until the time was up. That or learn sign language. Did it count against you in the actual spell if you said the word with sign language? Or a different spoken language? It was a question he would have to save until the case was over and he could comfortably speak again. 

Sam smirked a little. “Okay, but what does that have to do with not partnering with you?”

“Beats me.” Castiel shrugged but had a knowing look in his eye.

“Whatever. Honestly, I don’t see the point in worrying about it. We can handle one little monster. Maybe it would be a good thing to say the word if we could figure it out. It would bring the creature straight to us.” Sam mused.

Dean put a finger to his lips, tapping in concentration. He shrugged and pressed his lips together as if to say, ‘it could work.’ 

Sam shook his head incredulously. “It doesn’t matter if we don’t know the word anyway. So we’ve got three routes: Find the word, find the witch, or find the monster.”

“Location spell?” Dean proposed succinctly.

“We’d need something from the witch or the monster to find either.”

Dean hummed. “Cas?” Castiel had apparently spaced out and was gazing off into the middle distance. “Caaas?” Dean repeated, waving his hand in front of his face. Castiel came back to himself and looked at Dean a question in his eyes. “Whatcha think?” 

“This isn’t something angels have dealt with much. We mostly left witches to their devices. A lot of Hoodoo is protective rather than malicious. Maybe Bobby would have some relevant insight.”

Dean nodded, calling Bobby immediately. Castiel found the look on Dean’s face quite amusing as realization dawned on him by the first ring. Dean squeezed his free hand into a fist to stop from smacking himself in the forehead. He quickly held out the phone to Sam shaking it at him to take it.

“Just talk to him yourself, Dean, you’ll be fine.” Sam grinned tauntingly.

Dean growled, knowing Castiel certainly wouldn’t take the phone. He put the phone back to his ear just as Bobby picked up. 

“Yeah?” He greeted gruffly.

“Help,” Dean said through clenched teeth.

“Well, hello to you too, sunshine. Don’t even get a please.”

“Please,” Dean replied grudgingly, watching as Sam and Castiel snigger to themselves.

“Fine, idjit. What does his highness need?”

“Case. Taboo.”

“Ah. I getcha. What do you need to know?”

Dean sighed, trying to figure out how to ask for what he needed with the fewest words possible. “Don’t know word, witch or monster. Help find?” 

Sam bent over with one hand over his mouth and one arm holding his belly, a snort breaking through. Castiel’s shoulders shook with silent laughter as his face crinkled with laugh lines. Dean’s face grew red with frustration and embarrassment.

“Ya sound like a goddamned caveman, boy.” Bobby pointed out, oh so helpfully. “I don’t know how to locate the monster or witch without their DNA, which I assume you don’t have?” Bobby paused for an answer.

“No.”

“In that case, I do have something that might protect you and give you a lead. There’s a spell that will prevent the taboo from working on you even if you say the word, but it involves knowing the word first.” Dean groaned defeatedly, but Bobby continued. “Luckily, I know of a spell that will also reveal the word to you.”

“Awesome.”

“Get out a piece of paper.” 

Dean proceeded to copy down instructions for both the spells. Bobby would send pictures of the symbols to be placed on the charms for the protection spell. 

“Thanks, Bobby.” Dean offered genuinely.

“No problem, boy. Now get those spells done so you can stop talking like a baby.”

Dean made an annoyed sound into the phone but smiled fondly. Both men hung up and Dean picked up the notes he’d made and handed the scrap to Sam. He looked it over and smiled.

“This is great. Everything here we’ve already got or can easily be purchased in town. Maybe we should make a second headquarters down here. They’ve got some really great resources.” Sam joked.

“Looks like someone’s going to market. Well, Dean, what do you say?” Castiel tilted his head inquisitively. 

“Okay, you guys go get the ingredients, I’ll get some materials to make the charms.”

With that, Sam had grabbed his coat and walked out the door with a big grin before Dean could even object.  _ They’re plotting against me,  _ Dean thought with resignation. 

“Looks like it’s just you and me, handsome.” Castiel smiled charmingly. Dean fought the urge to punch him and fished his keys out of his pocket. Before he knew what was happening, Castiel had snatched the keys out of his hands and left the motel room. Dean broke from his shock with a call of “Cas!” He followed rapidly, finding Castiel sliding into the driver’s side of the Impala. “Cas. Keys. Now!” 

“Why, Dean? You never let me drive,” He pouted theatrically. 

“Keys.” Dean held out his hand authoritatively. When Castiel didn’t make a move to return the keys, he took a step closer. “Cas,” He growled threateningly. 

Castiel held his gaze a little longer, then sighed, clearly pretending to look disappointed. He jammed the keys into the ignition and slid over to the passenger seat. “She’s all yours.”

Dean  _ hmph _ -ed as he hit the seat. He possessively stroked the dash, making Castiel chuckle. Dean didn’t know what Cas’ game was, but he clearly felt he was winning. That was going to have to change.

~❦~

The trip to the market went pretty well. They got all the ingredients they needed, as expected: acacia, betel nut, nettle, flax seed, marjoram, and some uncrossing hoodoo candles. Dean also managed to say very little the entire time. He pretended to be mute when he talked to the vendors, much to Castiel’s chagrin. Castiel did his very best to irritate him into speaking but Dean kept his cool splendidly. It was worth it to see Castiel squirm. 

They returned to the motel to find Sam already there and tapping away at a small, round piece of copper sheet. 

“Hey, guys. I’m almost finished with embossing the charms.” Sam holds up two completed discs with tiny intricate symbols on them. “All that’s left is to cast the protection spell.” 

“Dextrous.” Dean gave him a thumbs up with a salacious smile.

“Shut up, Dean.” He turned to Cas then. “How did your trip go? Find everything?”

Castiel held up a small paper bag with all the ingredients and presented the candles with his other hand. “Indeed we did.” He began to add all the new herbs to the ones Sam had already set out next to a brass bowl, then set up the candles appropriately. 

“We already had candles. Are these ones special?” Sam asked.

Dean waited for Castiel to answer, but realized he should have known better when Castiel just watched him patiently.

“Hoodoo lady said these are better.” There. That even sounded like a half-way decent sentence.

“Works for me,” Sam agrees.

Dean prepared the herbs for the spell to reveal the word while Sam finished the charm. He combined the flax seed and nettle they purchased today with some celery seed and star anise they had on hand. He ground it together and threw it in the bowl with plain old water. Dean uttered a spell in some ancient West African language, stirring the mixture to keep it moving. As he completed the spoken part, the four lit candles sputtered with green fire briefly. Dean startled a bit, but quickly removed his stirring stick and slowly poured vegetable oil into the spinning liquid. The three men leaned over the large bowl eagerly. As long as they were within the radius of the witch’s influence, the spell should work. The water gradually slowed and as it did, the oil slipped across the surface, until it clearly formed a wavering line of letters. Everyone wisely kept their mouths shut, but shock nearly made them careless. 

There, floating on the water, was the word “Winchester.”

“Holy shit,” Sam and Dean exclaimed quietly at the same time. 

“It’s a good thing you two always use fake names,” Castiel added.

“No kiddin’,” said Dean.

“Could it be a coincidence?” Castiel asked.

Sam shook his head. “No way. Someone’s gotta be after us. Too many people in the hunting world, monsters or otherwise, know who we are for this to be a coincidence.”

“Since you don’t know any of the victims, that most likely means at least some of these deaths were just collateral damage. The deaths were meant to draw your attention. Whoever cast the taboo could have simply walked up to anyone on the street and told them to read your name on a piece of paper.” Castiel said, anger building. 

“Probably thought they could even catch a friend or two of ours if they happened to pass through. Benny still lives around here. Damn.” Dean considers, momentarily forgetting his vow of silence. 

“That’s one hell of a lead. Now that we know, it would be simple enough to avoid saying our name, but let’s do the protection spell anyway.” Sam suggested.

Dean threw the contents of the bowl down the sink, wiped it clean and placed it back between the candles on the table. Sam placed the copper charms in the bottom of the bowl along with a slip of paper with “Winchester” written on it. He then ground up the remaining herbs, scattering them over the charms and placing a few sprigs of sage over the top. He said a short African chant several times as he set the whole contents on fire. It burned out in less than a minute, leaving ash and charred metal in the bottom of the bowl.

When he was confident the charms were cool, Dean scooped them out and blew on them to displace the worst of the soot. Sam handed him some leather cords to string them on. Once he had them on the cords, he handed one to Sam and one to Castiel. They wrapped the leather around their wrists and helped each other tie them off. 

“Do you think it worked?” Sam asked hesitantly.

“Only one way to find out.” Dean looked at his charm and paused to psych himself up, then said, “Winchester!”

The three of them stood frozen looking around like the monster would appear out of thin air. 

“So… Did it work?” Sam repeated anxiously.

“If I’m not mistaken,” Castiel supplied, “the woman we spoke to said the mark on the forehead should appear immediately when the word is spoken; sort of like a beacon to the creature.”

“Awesome,” Dean said with relief.

“Okay! So now all that’s left is to find whoever has it out for us. Should be smooth sailin’ from here.” Sam happily began clearing away the spell work. “Who’s hungry? I’m feeling burgers.”

~❦~

After they finished dinner, they decided to call it a night. No one questioned Dean’s minimal speech the rest of the evening. He was getting the hang of making it sound natural without saying a lot. However, Dean knew Sam would eventually notice that he was still keeping his sentences short. God, he hoped they wrapped this one up quickly. 

The next morning, Dean decided to give Benny a call. Besides wanting to warn him of the danger, he might know some local gossip that could lead them to the witch they were looking for. First, he texted him, making him swear not to say his last name out loud. 

“Dean, it’s good to hear from ya. How you been?”

“Good,” Dean smiled, stepping out of the motel room to take the call. At least then he didn’t have to worry about Castiel listening. “Workin’ a case in the area.”

“My area? Why didn’t you say so, Brother? Coulda helped.” 

“What do you think I’m doing now, Benny?” He smiled. “I was hoping you might have heard something useful.”

“I’ll do what I can. But what’s with the mysterious text?”

“Someone cast a taboo on our last name. We don’t know how far it reaches, but we know the witch is close enough to affect us here in New Orleans. Anyone who says it without protection ends up with vital parts missing.”

“Yikes, sounds grizzly. So whadya need from me?”

“Sammy and I are pretty sure this is a trap for us, but we don’t know why or who did it. You got any idea who might be after us?”

“Hmm. You know if I had heard anything related to you boys I woulda called soon as I could.”

“Yeah, I know. But maybe it’s not so obvious,” Dean explained.

“Sure thing, witches are slippery. I can’t think of nothin’ off the top, but let me ask Andrea. You know women and their gossip.” Benny chuckles at his own joke. “Hey, why don’t I come and help you out? I could use some exercise.”

“Naw, Benny, you got your girls to take care of. Don’t want Miss Caroline missing her daddy.”

“Oh, I’m sure they’d be alright. You always get things done quick.”

“Really, Benny, it’s fine. We got this covered.”

“Alright. Well when you’re done, at least come over and have dinner with us. I know how you like my gumbo. And you don’t visit nearly enough.”

“Fine, fine, we’ll visit when the hunt is over. Promise.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Benny cheered, friendly as ever. 

“Alright, Benny, call if you hear anything.”

“Will do, Brother.”

Dean smiled as he hung up. The smile was rapidly replaced by shock when he turned to find Castiel leaning on the door frame to their motel.

“Hello, Dean.” He grinned devilishly.

“Dammit, Cas.”

“That was an awful lot of talking,” he said mischievously. “I wonder how many times you said the taboo. Five? Ten? Who knows?” 

Dean grumbled. He knew Castiel was just trying to freak him out. He had no idea where he stood with the tally. But what was he supposed to do? There was nothing for it. He’d just have to keep doing what he was doing. Unfortunately, the scare tactics were working.

“Don’t worry, Dean.” Castiel patted him on the shoulder and leaned in to whisper in his ear. “I’m very good at keeping track.”

Castiel laughed as a shiver shook through Dean. Regardless of the consequences, this was a pretty fun game. And Dean knew Castiel would never actually do something he hated. For now, Dean retaliated by lunging forward the scant number of inches between them and nipping the edge of Castiel’s jaw.

“Woo, careful now,” Castiel warned with a smirk, “don’t want to make the game master angry, or he might just make your punishment extra... devastating.” 

Castiel grabbed the back of Dean’s neck to hold him steady while he used his other hand to yank Dean closer, lifting him by the thigh. Castiel planted an enthusiastic kiss on Dean’s unexpecting mouth, the first since they started the case. Dean and Castiel tried to keep the PDA to a minimum when Sam was around... 

“Eugh, gross, guys! It’s too early for this!” 

...For that very reason.

Castiel chuckled, “Sorry, Sam.” 

He released a panting Dean, who wobbled back to standing on his own. He was dazed, but unapologetic, smiling to himself.

“Let’s just get back to the case, please,” Sam whined while he stalked toward the vending machine.

~❦~

Since they had more to go on, the trio decided to spend the day taking a second look at the victims. They came to the now obvious conclusion that one of the victims died because he was the owner of a gun shop. The witch had likely not even been on the same street, let alone the same building when the guy said “Winchester,” referring to the rifles. Another woman was just unlucky enough to have been a Winchester herself, unrelated to Sam and Dean of course. There were three additional victims, and if they treated them as the true victims rather than random, a pattern appeared.

“Dean, check this out.” Sam spread out a map of the New Orleans in front of Dean with several X’s. “If you ignore the ones we ruled out as accidents, all three victims lived in this area.” He circled three Xs with his finger. “And right at the center is…” He poked a green rectangle in the center of the area.

“A park?” Dean asks.

“Maybe that’s the witch’s hunting ground, so to speak. He or she goes there to choose a victim.”

“Could be,” Dean agreed, scrutinizing the map. Looking closer his eyes widened. “Oh no.”

“What is it?” Castiel comes to stand over the map too.

“Benny.” Dean taps the map right where Benny’s home would be. It’s within the circle Sam indicated before.

Sam stands up straighter, looking seriously at Dean. “We need to get him out of there.”

Castiel was already headed, Dean following quickly behind with his phone to his ear. 

“Pick up, buddy, pick up!” Dean said frantically. 

“Hey, Chief, sorry I ain’t got nothin’–”

“Benny, listen. You’re in danger.”

“Yeah, ya told me that already.”

“No, I mean right now. We think the witch is close. Put Andrea and Caroline in the car and drive. Anywhere.”

“Okay, but Andrea and Ro are at the park...”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Dean presses his palm against his eyes in exasperation. “Benny, get to that park right now and find your girls. We’ll be there in a few minutes, just find them as soon as you can and get them safe.”

“Shit! I’m on my way.” 

Benny hung up, and Dean floored it out of the motel parking lot in the direction of Benny’s house. It would probably take a whole fifteen minutes to get to the park, even if he booked it. Benny would just have to find the ladies first.

When the Impala swung around the final corner, the park appeared to be deserted. But as they got closer, they realized there were in fact people there. They were all lying on the ground. With one exception, that is. 

Benny sprinted toward the big black car dragging an unconscious woman at his side. 

“I think we got a problem, Chief,” Benny said stoically to the men getting out of the Impala. 

“What happened?” Dean asked hesitantly.

Benny’s face crumbled. He lifted Andrea’s limp head to reveal the taboo brand on her forehead.

“Shit. That means the monster is coming for Andrea. Who knows how fast it’ll get here.” Sam said. “But… what the hell happened to all these other people?

“Remember in the case files how there were never any witnesses?” Dean began. “Maybe the witch knocks everyone out so the monster can come do it’s thing without causing a scene.”

“That’s bad news for us,” Sam replied. “That means the monster will probably be here before everyone wakes up.”

“Wait,” Dean looked back at Benny. “Where’s Caroline.”

“Sh...she…” Benny’s voice wavered and he cleared his throat. “Can’t find her.”

Dean reached out to put a steady hand on Benny’s shoulder. “Don’t worry. We’ll get her back.”

“Dean,” Castiel said suddenly. “I think I have an idea.”

~❦~

It’s a bit of a squeeze, but after Castiel explained his plan and everyone agreed, they all piled into the Impala. Andrea was flopped between Sam and Benny in the back seat. She was beginning to stir but wasn’t quite awake yet. Sam held her arm, the copper charm poised and ready to go. Castiel hung out of the front window, scanning the perimeter with a shotgun braced against his shoulder. The hope was that they could follow the monster back to where it came from and it would lead them to the witch. Dean had the car running and ready to escape if the plan failed, or pursue if it succeeded. They didn’t have to wait long before they saw it.

“There!” Castiel warned. Everyone in the car tensed. Darting between houses in the distance was a huge, dark figure. It was alarmingly fast; clearly unnatural. If a person wasn’t looking for it, they would probably think it was just their imagination or a trick of the light. Castiel tracked its progress, poised to shoot should the need arise. “Get ready, Sam,” he said. The beast made it's way ever closer to its target. As it approached, Castiel could see that there was a blue blur in the general area where the head would be. When it was just a block away, Castiel shouted, “Now!”

Sam wrapped the leather cord around Andrea’s wrist, fastening it quickly. Andrea suddenly gasped, wide awake now, and sat forward. She looked around wildly, taking in her unexpected surroundings. 

When she turned to Benny, held her face so he could see her forehead. “It worked!” He exclaimed. The mark that had appeared like a brand was fading away.

“The monster is retreating,” Castiel sighed. “Quick, follow it!”

“On it,” Dean said, already shifting into drive. He tore into the street, chasing after the monster. Even with the Impala, it was hard to keep up with the monster. It’s movements were erratic, and it wasn’t bound to the roads like Dean was. They followed it all the way to the outskirts of town. Once there were fewer buildings and fewer cars, it was easier to see the creature. On a desolate dirt road, they caught up enough to be driving parallel to it and Castiel got a good look. Its body was the color of a swamp, musty greens and soupy browns mottled together on its skin. It had broad shoulders but thin limbs and ran on all fours in a crouch, like a gorilla. The creature turned its round head toward them, revealing that its face was consumed entirely by one bulging blue eye. The part that would normally be white was dark blue. The pupil was ringed by a lighter blue and then white. 

“The Evil Eye,” Sam said from the back seat.

“Shit!” Dean slammed on the brakes, the rear of the car swinging forward across the gravel and dust. Everyone braced themselves against any surface they could as the Impala came scraping to a halt. They had come to a bend in the road that took them away from the monster’s trajectory. “Damn it!” Dean smacked his steering wheel in frustration. 

In the back seat, Benny comforted Andrea, asking if she was alright. “Do you remember what happened, darlin’?”

“Uh,” She put a hand to her head like she was in pain. “Y-yeah, I think so. There was an old woman. She said she was blind and asked me to read something for her. I agreed of course, and Caroline...” Suddenly her face goes totally pale. “Where is Caroline?”

Benny hung his head and squeezed her hand. Dean and Castiel looked at each other with twin pitying gazes. “We think the woman you spoke to was a witch. She may have… taken Caroline.”

“No… no, she can’t… She was right there. Right there!” Andrea began shaking and breathing erratically. “Maybe… maybe she ran away. Maybe she found a place to hide. She… oh God.” She hid her face in her hands. Benny wrapped his arm around her shoulders tightly.

“It’s okay, Andrea. We’ll get our little girl back.” Benny encouraged, probably as much for himself as Andrea. “Dean, there’s nothin’ left in that direction but the bayou. I think the witch might be out there.” 

“Then that’s where we gotta go,” Dean replies determinedly.

“How are we gonna get across the water?” Sam asks.

“If you go back up to the highway, there’s a boat tour place a little farther east. I know a guy.” Benny replies.

“Let’s go.” Dean turns the car around and floors it. They needed to get out there as fast as possible.

Ten minutes later, they’re at the boat rental. It’s nearing closing time, so people are leaving in small groups, smiling and wet with swamp water. None of them spared a glance for the grim bunch entering the tour dock. 

“Phillip,” Benny called when he saw his scruffy, red-haired friend.

“Benny! We’re just finishing up a tour, what’s up?”

“Listen, buddy, I don’t have a lot of time to explain, but I need to borrow a couple boats.”

Phillip shrugged and said, “Sure, but we got a full schedule tomorrow, I don’t know when–” 

“Not tomorrow, tonight. Right now.” Benny said firmly.

“Now? Benny, it’ll be dark in no time. It’s not safe to drive these things out there past sunset.”

“That’s exactly why it’s so important, Phil! My  _ daughter _ is–” Benny cut himself short, still feeling the raw sting of his loss.

Instead, Dean stepped forward. “Caroline’s been kidnapped, and we think she was taken into the bayou.”

Phillip was overcome with astonishment. “Seriously? You gotta be… We gotta call the police!” 

“No, Phil,” Benny grabbed Phillip’s arm before he could raise his phone. “This isn’t a normal situation. Please, just help us?”

Phillip lowered his phone back to his side with concerned eyes searching Benny’s. With a deep breath, he relents. “Alright, Benny. Whatever you need, you got it.”

“Thanks, Phil, I owe ya one.”

The group quickly got set up with two three-seater airboats. Thankfully, these ones had big industrial lights on the front so even in the gloom of the fading evening, they’d at least have some visibility. Dean took the pilot seat of one with a brief lesson from Benny. Castiel joined him and Benny took control of the other boat with Sam and Andrea riding along. They tried to convince her to stay behind where she was safe, but that was a swiftly-lost cause. With that, the five of them sailed off in the general direction of where they lost the monster. Dean followed Benny’s path so he wouldn’t get stuck in the weeds. Once they came to the area they lost sight of the monster, they turned south in the direction it was heading. Every second that passed increased their collective anxiety. The sky gradually grew darker and the clusters of trees grew closer and closer together. 

“I think we should split up now,” Sam yelled across the water. “We can’t see much as it is. We’ll never find her if we stick together.”

“Alright. If you don’t find anything in an hour, meet back at the northern tree line. Don’t get lost!” Dean shouted back. 

Benny took a route that wound off slightly to the west, so Dean took a more eastern route. Castiel had already switched on the bright floodlight attached to the front and was scouring the swamp for anything that stood out. The sounds of the dense animal population became apparent when Dean slowed the boat to maneuver through the trees. It was a shame; he would definitely be enjoying the journey if the circumstances weren’t what they were. They saw the flash of gator eyes in the water more often than was comfortable. The musty smell of algae and rot permeated. The spray of the swamp began to cool on their skin with the dropping temperature, stealing the heat of the day. 

Finally, through the blinking fireflies, a different sort of light shone high through the tree trunks and dangling moss. Dean and Castiel looked at each other with hope and Dean increased his speed as much as he could in the thick vegetation. As they grew closer, the warm light grew brighter and brighter. It was apparently firelight if the variation and movement of the light was anything to go by. Castiel didn’t bother turning off the light figuring the witch probably already knew they were here whether she could see them or not. The structure they came upon was not what either of them expected. It was nothing more than a tangle of branches, woven together in orchestrated disarray. The overall shape was similar to a teardrop about the width of a small house. A single ladder led up to the center of the structure. It appeared there was no way in but right through the front door. 

“What should we do, Dean? Should we try to find the others first?” Castiel whispered cautiously.

“No man. That’ll take too long. Ro might be dead already. We’ll just have to go in guns blazing.”

“How very Winchester of you.” Castiel grinned, cocking the pistol with witch-killing bullets Dean had given him.

“Damn straight,” Dean retorted, returning the determined smile. “Call the others, and tell them where we are. Hopefully, they won’t miss all the fun.”

~❦~

Tying the boat to a tiny dock built at the base of the ladder, the two men stepped out of the boat, fully knowing they were walking into a trap. Dean went up the ladder first, gun ready in one hand. There was a round trap door at the top of the ladder. He listened for a few moments for any indication of life within and heard nothing. Carefully he nudged the door up a crack and peered inside. He couldn’t see anything other than make-shift furniture, drying herbs, and potted plants. Still no sound, other than his own breathing and the burning fire from inside. He quickly threw the door open and panned the room with the barrel of his gun. No one was there.

“Cas, it’s empty.”

“Are you sure?” Castiel uttered quietly.

Dean didn’t answer because this was a witch. He wasn’t sure. But he kept climbing, gun always poised, until he was standing in the little hut. The fire that had served as their beacon floated in the center of the room, apparently suspended by magic. Cas heaved himself up as well and began inspecting the small space with Dean. Everything was made of natural materials, even the cloth on the bed seemed to be made with handspun thread. The only furniture appeared to be the bed and a low table. There was also a woven basket against one wall, tall and round. It was about the size of a small child.

“Oh shit.” Dean cursed.

“What is it?” Cas asked, turning to see what Dean had found.

Dean rushed over to the basket and ripped the lid off. Then everything went to hell. He and Castiel both lost their footing, and it took a moment to realize the reason was that the branches that made up the hut were moving. Dean lost his gun, and it skittered away, too far to reach. The basket was knocked over as well and just as Dean suspected, Caroline was curled up inside, unconscious. 

“Ro!” Dean shouted, reaching out for her. But the tree branches rippled and the basket rolled away. A deep laugh filled the air in an unnatural way like it was coming from everywhere. The branches unfurled from their teardrop shape and began to flatten into a wide platform. 

“Aaah, finally. You Winchesters are so predictable. Can never abandon an innocent.” The voice from everywhere gloated. 

“Show yourself, you fucking coward!” Dean shouted from the floor, still unable to stand. 

“With pleasure.” This time the voice was easier to pinpoint. A thick branch from far above bent and lowered toward the writhing platform, a figure in a crisp suit standing comfortably upon it. “I want you to know who it is that will finally bring the mighty Winchesters and their pet fallen angel to their demise.”

Both Dean and Castiel growled. “Who the hell are you, you bastard? And where do you get off on stealing children?”

“A happy coincidence, that. I figured your best friend’s wife would be enough for you idiots to finally get the hint, but then this beautiful little thing was there with her,” the witch beckoned the basket with Caroline and a tree branch curled to bring the basket closer, “I just couldn’t resist. What more perfect bait than a child.”

“You’re a sick, bastard. And you didn’t answer my first question; who are you?” Dean demanded.

“You don’t know who I am? Of course not. You never bother to ask questions, do you? Just killing left and right with no regard to human rights.”

“Sorry, buddy, but you ain’t human.”

“Why Dean! I’m surprised at you, of course I’m human.” The witch snidely remarked.

“Yeah, once maybe. But you gave up any human rights when you started killing people.”

The witch’s expression lost all humor and became serious and dark with power. The tree branches finally stopped moving, going perfectly flat.

“Maybe you remember Helga, the witch in Montana.”

Dean was silent, as he held the witch’s eye and slowly rose to his feet.

“Or what about Sadie, or Anthony, or Blaire? Wait, let me guess: you didn’t even bother to learn their names.” The witch said dismissively.

“These are all witches?”

“Yes, you imbecile.”

“Pff- a witch named Blaire…” Dean sniggered to himself.

“Silence!”

The witch whipped his arm around in a large arc and suddenly, four branches were restraining Dean’s limbs.

“Dean!” Castiel called, but he was knocked over by another flick of the witch's wrist.

“Damn, you must be pretty powerful to have control of all these trees like this,” Dean stated, trying to distract him back away from Castiel. He had no weapon and was completely trapped. Cas’ grace was forever weakened. He’d have to get close enough to touch the witch in order to do anything. He’d have to hope that either Cas could figure something out or wait for the cavalry to arrive.

“I have developed a relationship with each one and woken them up. They serve me of their own volition.” 

“Hm, never heard of trees with wills of their own,” Dean said honestly.

“That’s because you are a puny, simple-minded hunter. All those witches you murdered, they were my students. You could never understand what it takes to make something out of nothing, bring life to something that is dead, to rule the elements with your own power!” The witch became more and more animated as he spoke.

“Oh, so that’s how it is. Well nice to meet you, Dumbledore, my name’s Dean Win—” The wind was knocked out of him when a branch socked him right in the abdomen. 

“My name is Ketch.” The witch hopped off his tree branch and strode over to Dean with a frightening calm. “ And you’ll do well to remember it, as you burn in hell.” Two branches lifted and were poised to attack behind him.

Then there was a gunshot and Ketch vanished. Dean whipped his head around to find Castiel standing with his pistol smoking, fury in his eyes. Ketch reappeared right next to Cas, arms clasped behind his back.

“That was not wise.” Ketch hissed.

Castiel tried to press his fingers to Ketch’s forehead, but he was too fast. The witch thrust a vine against Castiel’s throat, choking him. “Now, you wingless buffoon, you are going to watch as I  _ slowly _ rip this one apart. Then, when the others arrive, I’ll rip them apart, and I’ll make the little girl watch. Then, when the she has no one left, I’ll bring her up as my apprentice, more evil than any before.”

He released Cas’ neck as a branch coiled around him from shoulder to ankle, binding him tightly.

“How do you justify it?” Castiel croaked through a sore throat. “You claim that Dean is the murderer, but who knows how many you and your cursed students have killed.”

Ketch got a little smirk. “Well, I have a… holistic approach to magic. I teach my students every branch of magic. What they choose to do with it is really out of my hands,” He shrugs, turning to Dean. “My students are my family, you see. You understand the importance of family, don’t you Winchester?” 

Dean just glared in frustration and hatred. 

The two branches that were swaying dangerously toward Dean raised up a little more as Ketch came closer, “Now, where were we?” 

Castiel struggled and shouted Dean’s name, but the tree branch around him had frozen stiff as if it had naturally grown up that way. Dean caught Castiel’s eye and they stared at each other. Dean’s eyes, full of fear, suddenly softened. Though there was a grim set to his mouth, he didn’t look so terrified as he gazed at Cas. Then he squeezed his eyes shut and ducked his head, anticipating the oncoming barrage. 

CRACK.

“GAH,  _ bloody hell _ !” Ketch shouted. He whipped around, squeezing the gunshot wound in his shoulder. The three of them stared at little Caroline, hands shaking on the handle of Dean’s gun.

“Don’… Don’ touch uncle Dean!” Caroline cried, voice shivering with fear and courage.

“Why you little–” Ketch took two long strides toward the frightened little girl, but went no further as there was a second gunshot. This one didn’t miss.

“Caroline!” Benny’s voice carried from the bayou below, where the airboat could be seen with Sam aiming his gun right at Ketch’s heart. 

“Daddy!” Caroline yelled tearfully, dropping the gun and falling to her knees.

“It’s okay, baby, we’re coming!” Benny called, more emotion in his voice than Dean had ever heard. 

“You… damn hunters...will… pay…” Ketch swayed on his feet and everyone watched. The hole where his heart should be fizzed black and purple, then he finally fell where he stood. The rest of the tree branches froze stiff once again, as Ketch’s body fizzled into black mist and a pile of bones. 

Cas and Dean went limp with relief. It was over. 

~❦~

Benny climbed up the ladder to the trap door that led to the center of the platform, followed by Andrea and Sam. Benny ran to Caroline and scooped her up in his huge arms, kissing her on the cheek as she clung to him desperately. 

“You were so brave, little girl. Your daddy loves you so much.”

Caroline was crying too hard to respond, but she nodded her head against his shoulder. Andrea wrapped her arms around them both and cried silent tears, so grateful to have her family whole.

Sam stepped over the scattered herbs from the hut and the smoking carcass to where Dean was trussed up.

“You know, I should be beating you up myself, Dean. How stupid can you get, going in there without back up?” Sam said, hands on his hips.

“He had me,” Castiel said from his cocoon.

“Yeah, well you should be getting it just as bad.” Sam pointed at Castiel. “You should both know better. You guys would have died if we didn’t make it in time.”

“We couldn’t just leave Ro, Sam. We couldn’t risk waiting.”

Sam sighed and shook his head. “You guys are idiots.” Then he turned to look at what was now just a weirdly dusty skeleton. “Hey Andrea, didn’t you say it was an old woman that asked you for help?” 

“Uh…” Andrea sniffed and wiped her cheek, “Yes I did.”

Sam turned to Dean. “Do you think we need to worry about a second witch?”

Dean shook his head. “Nah, Ketch was probably just playing dress-up. The way he talked, I’m pretty sure he was the one in the park with Andrea and Ro.” Dean yawned and twisted his wrists around. “Hey, you wanna get me and Cas outta here or what?”

“How? I didn’t exactly bring a chainsaw.” Sam said, completely unhelpfully.

Dean lifted his head. “So what you're just gonna leave us here till morning?” He complained.

“Don’t worry guys, I got this.” Benny gave Ro to Andrea then came over to Dean and gripped the tree branch around Dean’s wrist. “Watch yer eyes, now.” He warned gently.

Dean closed his eyes and lifted his hand out of the way as best as possible. There was a great ripping, splintering sound as Benny tore through the wood. Dean’s arm relaxed down, and he bent his wrist to get the blood flowing again. “Hoo, thanks, Benny.” 

Benny winked. “Perks of being a Vampire.” 

He proceeded to tear Dean out of his remaining restraints, then moved on to Cas. They were both out in minutes. 

“You okay, Cas?” Dean asked, eyeing the bruises around Cas’ neck.

“Yes, I am unharmed. Thank you.” Cas smiled a little and Dean smiled back.

Dean turned to the group and said, “Let’s get the hell out of this stinking bog.”

“Agreed,” Benny said. “You guys want to come over and have dinner?”

Dean shook his head with a grin. Even after everything that happened, Benny was still trying to be a generous host. “I think we’re all a little tired,” Dean glanced at Sam and Cas for confirmation. “It’s probably best for us to head back to the motel and hit the hay.”

“Alright, Brother. And Dean,” he placed a big hand on his shoulder, “All y’all, thank you. You’ll never know how much this means to me.” Benny met each of their eyes.

“Of course, Benny,” Cas replied, “You are Dean’s family too, and that means you’re our family.”

Sam nodded and Dean grinned. Benny squeezed Dean’s shoulder then let go. He returned to Andrea and Caroline, wrapping a protective arm around them. “Alrighty boys, let’s blow this joint.”

~❦~

The Winchesters returned to their motel and enjoyed a prompt and restful sleep. In the morning Dean congratulated Sam on a crack shot over breakfast. 

“I couldn’t get the shot at first because he was right in line with you. If Ro hadn’t shot him first to get him away from you, it might have gone a whole other way.” Sam said.

“Damn, rescued by a tiny little girl,” Dean mused, leaning back in his chair.

“Caroline is an exceptional young lady,” Castiel said.

They finished their breakfast and headed over to Benny’s. They spent the rest of the morning and afternoon there, having an early dinner of Benny’s homemade gumbo. The Winchesters enjoyed the feeling of family and home. They shared their stories, laughing and joking all the while. When the sun started to set, the Winchesters took their leave.

“Thanks for the food, Benny, it was perfect as always,” Dean praised.

“Anytime, Brother. You know you’re always welcome.” 

Behind Benny, Caroline was giving Cas some parting advice. “And remember,” She said seriously, “the best kind of mud is the ushiest, gushiest kind that’s at the edge of the swamp. It’s really stinky and it’s really hard to get out of your hair.”

“I see. So if I ever desire to terrorize my enemies, I should gather some of this ‘ushiest, gushiest mud.’” Castiel responded just as seriously. He was crouched down, balancing on his toes to be at eye level with Ro. 

“That’s right. Trust me, I threw some at Cindy from school and she never bothered me again!”

Dean struggled to contain his laughter at the adorable sight. 

“Ro, baby, what did mommy say about throwing mud at our classmates?” Andrea called with exasperation.

“That it’s not nice and we shouldn’t do it.” Ro’s cheeks pinkened and she glanced at the floor.

“Good girl,” Andrea said, patting her daughter on the head and moving past her to bid her farewells.

Cas leaned in conspiratorially and whispered, “Don’t worry Ro, I will remember your advice,” and he gave her a thumbs up. Ro looked up from under her eyelashes and giggled. She scampered away to hug Benny’s leg and Benny chuckled.

“Hey baby girl, wanna say goodbye to Dean?”

“Bye-bye, uncle Dean.” She let go of Benny’s leg and reached for Dean. 

He pulled her into a hug and said, “Bye Roly-poly. I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too.” 

“Hey, what about uncle Sam?” Sam complained.

Before Ro could run over and give Sam a hug, Dean squeezed her tight and said “Hey, get your own hugs, this one’s mine!” and he blew a raspberry into Ro’s neck which got her squealing. “Okay, okay, go give Sammy a hug.” Dean finally released Ro, but not before she gave him a peck on the cheek.

“She really is a special girl,” Cas commented as he crossed the threshold.

“Huh! You don’t have to tell me,” replied Benny.

“She saved our lives, you know,” Dean remarked looking at Benny. “Whatever happens, she’s gonna be okay.”

Benny nodded, a soft smile on his lips as he gazed at his daughter, safe and happy. “Yeah. She will.”

~❦~

They all said their final goodbyes and the Winchesters were off, back to the bunker. Sam and Dean took turns driving overnight. They didn’t arrive back until morning the next day, but the low traffic of the night allowed them to go a little faster than usual. 

They spent the day recuperating, napping, and snacking as they pleased. Late that night, Dean was reading a book on his bed when he received a knock on the door.

“Come in,” He said without looking up from his book.

Castiel slid through the door, closing it behind him. “Hello, Dean.”

“What’s up, Cas?” Dean asked distractedly, still reading.

Castiel walked over, picked up Dean’s bookmark from the nightstand, then swiped the book from Dean.

“Hey!” Dean squawked indignantly.

Castiel simply marked Dean’s page and replaced the book back on the nightstand. “How are you doing?” Cas asked casually.

“I was fine till you stole my friggin book!” Dean grumped.

“Good. We have unfinished business.” 

Castiel smoothly sat on the edge of the bed, gazing with hooded eyes at Dean’s perplexed expression.

“What business?”

“Don’t you remember our game? I set a taboo on you, remember?”

Dean’s eyes widened then he frowned at Cas. “Are you telling me you were still thinking about that the whole time?”

“Well, not the whole time. We were a bit preoccupied at the end there.” Castiel shrugged dismissively.

“You are unbelievable.” Dean shook his head. “So are you gonna tell me what the damage is or what? I clearly forgot to watch what I said most of the time, so I’m probably screwed.”

Cas leered salaciously at Dean, “Oh yes, you most certainly will be screwed. Care to guess what the word was?” He held up the slip of paper from his coat between two fingers.

“Nah, man, I have no idea,” Dean said peevishly.

Castiel’s grin got wider. “By my count, you said the word a total of thirty-eight times over the course of the hunt.”

“Thirty-eight ti– Fuck no, there’s no way!”

“It’s true,” Castiel slid closer, waving the paper in front of Dean’s nose. “Any guesses now?”

Dean grit his teeth and quickly ripped the slip away from Castiel. He opened the paper. On it was written one small word:  _ Cas. _

“Goddammit.”

Castiel chuckled darkly and trailed his fingers up Dean’s arm making him shiver. “Yes. You were careful with all your words, it seemed, except for my name.”

Dean growled in frustration, then a thought occurred to him. “Wait a minute… you goaded me into saying your name on purpose!”

Castiel’s eyebrows lifted with forced innocence, but he made no response.

“You did! Those times you acted like you weren’t listening when I was talking to you, and when you took my stuff, you… you… cheater!” Dean punched Cas in the arm.

Castiel laughed again, “I have no idea what you’re talking about. And besides, there were no rules established, you can’t say I cheated.” 

“The hell I can’t!” Dean went to hit him again, but Cas caught his wrist.

“Careful, Dean. If you choose to act out, I may be forced to add more time to your punishment.”

Dean gulped but his face remained determined. “So what are you going to do to me, you dirty cheat– Ahh!” 

Castiel’s hand darted out, poking Dean in the side. “Don’t you remember? You’re going to stand over there,” Castiel pointed to the corner of the room where an industrial-sized eyelet screw hung from the ceiling, “and we’re going to test your endurance.”

Dean groaned, staring dejectedly at the eyelet. “You’re an evil son of a bitch, you know that?” 

“Yes, I’ve been informed. Usually by you.” Castiel pulled Dean close and smiled into his neck. “Go on, now. Shirt off.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Dean shoved Cas gently away and whipped his sleep shirt over his head, leaving him in only a pair of soft pajama pants. He stood under the hook with his hands on his hips. 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” He asked. “Get over here and truss me up like a Christmas turkey.” 

Even as he rose to obey, Castiel said, “I’m still not overly fond of that tone. We’ll be sure to address that by the end.” Dean only responded with a grunt. Castiel found the dark blue silk rope in the closet and tenderly bound Dean’s wrists, using a stool to thread the rope through the loop in the ceiling. When he was finished, he stroked Dean’s vulnerable arms from wrist to shoulder, relishing in the way the muscles twitched and tensed. He kissed the corner of Dean’s grimacing lips, then set a timer on his phone for thirty-eight minutes and showed it to Dean. 

“Are you ready?” he asked. Dean gave a curt nod and swallowed. “Then your time starts now.”

Castiel set the phone on the dresser and surveyed his prisoner. He started by petting Dean’s chest, his pecs stretched taught by his raised arms. “Mmm… thirty-eight whole minutes to do anything I want to you,” Cas mused.

“It’s going to be less than that if you don’t get a move on.” Dean prompted grumpily. 

“Yes, you’re absolutely right. Best not to waste precious time,” Castiel smirked. Castiel’s palms lifted so he was just swirling his fingertips over the skin of Dean’s collar bones. Dean hissed through his teeth and his leg jumped when Cas veered closer to his underarms. Cas smiled knowingly and dodged down to the bend of Dean’s waist, just below his ribcage. He lingered there, fingers rippling as Dean’s breathing became more and more erratic. 

“I love having you strung up like this,” Castiel murmured. “I can just take my time and watch you squirm. Let the anticipation build...Doesn’t that make it so much worse?”

“I fucking hate you,” Dean growled.

“Hmhm, you say that now. I’ve only just begun.” Dean yelped as Cas squeezed his side just once. “On another subject, if I recall, Ketch called me wingless. Do you remember?” Cas continued, walking around Dean and trailing his fingers across his abdomen, “but you know better, don’t you?” 

Cas stood behind Dean now, pressed against his back, arms wrapped around his torso. Cas’ grace may be waning, but he could still manifest his wings. A static whoosh announced their arrival, spreading to fill the corner of the room entirely. Dean could easily see the wing on either side of him, shimmering with celestial light in tiny pinpricks through the blackness of the feathers. He gasped softly, still awed by their beauty. 

Castiel brushed his nose along the length of Dean’s neck and folded his wings around Dean so they were nearly shrouded completely. “I’ll bet you wish you could reach out and touch them. I know how much you love to play with them. You love how it makes me feel.” Cas pressed his hips more firmly against Dean’s ass. He twitched his wings so they created a slight breeze to brush past Dean’s bare skin, but did not touch. Dean whined pitifully. “But that’s not what we’re doing tonight.” Cas reached up to peel Dean’s right fist open. He held his fingers open so his palm was exposed. “Tonight, I’m doing the touching.”

Castiel lifted his left wing so it crossed in front of Dean’s body and brushed the longest flight feather in the very center of Dean’s palm. 

“Oh!” Dean’s surprised gasp turned into suppressed sniggers in the back of his throat as the feather twitched delicately against his skin. Castiel brought the feather down in lines over his forearm over and over, then sawed in between Dean’s fingers as he held them spread. Dean couldn’t contain himself when Cas did that.

“Ah! Haha, wha-hy does that t-tickle so bahad?” 

“Good question,” Cas replied impishly, “We’ll have to investigate further.” 

“Noho!” 

Cas preceded to tickle between each finger, finding that the junction between the pinky and ring finger appeared to be the most ticklish. He repeated his exploration on the left hand with similar results, much to Dean’s distress. When Cas tired of this, he drew the tips of his feathers in sweeping circles down Dean’s arm, growing ever closer to his underarm. With his right hand, he began wriggling his fingers right in his armpit and Dean burst out with hearty, helpless laughter. With fingers tormenting him on one side and a very dexterous feather on the other Dean couldn’t decide which was worse. 

Finally, Cas saw fit to give him a short reprieve. “Mmm, gorgeous.” He said as he stroked Dean’s side soothingly, removing his wing for the time being. Dean panted and turned his head, wanting to look at Cas, but remembering he really couldn’t because of how his arms were pulled up. He grunted in frustration.

“Need something?” Cas asked lazily.

“No, I’m fine,” he said, resting his forehead on his bicep.

“You can ask me for anything, Dean,” Cas assured, smoothing his hands over Dean’s body and kissing the nape of his neck again.

“I… uh…” Dean faltered, losing his train of thought as Cas’ hand traveled farther south. 

“Mm?” Cas hummed against Dean’s shoulder. Cas’ fingers skimmed Dean’s pant line, tickling softly just above it. Dean’s breathless huffs were euphoric to Cas. “What is it, Dean?”

But Dean was unable to respond because Cas had spread his fingers over the thin fabric of Dean’s sleep pants, gently cupping his cock. He rubbed slowly, not allowing Dean to press more firmly into his hand. Cas just teased and brushed, feeling Dean swelling by his touch. Dean’s heavy breathing and soft moans were driving Cas mad with lust. 

“Ah, fuck just get around here and kiss me already!” Dean finally demanded.

Cas chuckled, “Of course Dean.” Typically, Dean showed by touch what he wanted in bed. Tying him up forced him to ask with his words and Cas loved it. He was stubborn and passionate and Cas loved taking him apart. He swept around to stand before Dean once again and marveled at the picture he made. Already, Dean was red in the face, a thin sheen of sweat on his brow. Castiel crashed their lips together in a fit of desire. Dean hummed into it, eyes closed, fully enjoying the sensation. Cas brought his wings to wrap around Dean and brushed up his back, which caused him to squeak. Cas briefly broke the kiss to laugh. He continued to caress Dean’s back, lips pressing rhythmically. Time was wasting though, so Cas pulled away after a few moments. “Better?”

“Yeah,” Dean sighed.

“Good. Now back to business.” 

Castiel used both hands to squeeze Dean’s sides, making him try to dodge back. It was useless of course. Castiel followed him easily, pawing at the soft flesh beneath his fingers. Dean’s eyes shut tight, mouth wide with laughter. Cas hoped Sam was tucked deep in the bunker, or he’d have to apologize later. Although Sam must be used to this sort of thing by now. Castiel wrapped an arm around Dean’s shoulders and placed one hand on his hip so he couldn’t struggle so much, then brought his feather tips to swirl in the dips at his lower back. Dean squirmed, but Castiel held him tight. 

“Ahahah! Fuck Cas, you’re evil!” Dean shouted. 

“No, evil would be if I continued adding time for each time you said Cas.”

“You-hoo wouldn’t.” Dean glared with smiling lips.

“Wouldn’t I?” Cas dug his thumb into Dean’s hip in devastating circles and Dean cried out with desperate laughter. After a minute or two, Cas allowed him to catch his breath again. 

“Cahahas…” Dean chuckled.

“Careful Dean, you’re trying my patience.”

“Cas, Cas,  _ Cassss _ .” Dean taunted. 

“You want to die, don’t you?” Castiel asked, tilting his head and popping his knuckles. 

“Hah, you couldn’t kill me,  _ Cas _ .” Dean smiled tiredly and winked. 

Cas harrumphed with a crooked grin. “We shall see. Just remember, you asked for it.”

With no warning, Castiel started in on him again and Dean was howling with laughter. He teased Dean’s belly, devastated his ribs and blew raspberries on his neck. Cas silenced the timer at thirty-eight minutes, but Dean had sealed his fate when he sassed Cas. At some point, Dean was relieved of his pants and Cas trailed his feathers all over Dean’s legs. He tortured Dean’s cock with delicate feather twitches and scritched his fingers around the base of it. Cas knelt down and held up one of Dean’s feet so he had to balance on one leg. He fluttered his feathers over the sole and dug his fingers in, alternating between the two so Dean never got used to it. All the while Dean screamed with laughter and squeezed in Cas’ name every chance he got. 

A full hour after they began, Cas finally took pity and let Dean down. He carried the limp man, still giggling weakly, and laid him out on the bed. Cas lay down beside him, kissing his chest and up to his jaw. 

“Alright, you win. I died.” Dean gasped breathlessly.

“Maybe you’ll think twice before taunting me next time.” Cas reprimanded, poking Dean in the side once more.

Dean curled up on himself and laughed at the jab. “Yeah I doubt it,” He said, tracing his fingers down Cas’ spine.

“I love you,” Cas said.

Dean kissed Cas’ forehead and said, “Love you too, Darlin’.”

Castiel smiled wider and slid down Dean’s body, noting his half-hard cock. Cas took it in his mouth, sucking him off with focus and purpose; no messing around. Dean had earned a good orgasm. 

“Fuck Cas, so good.”

Cas hummed and that did it. Dean released into Cas’ mouth, then he groaned in exhaustion. 

“Be right back,” Cas promised, kissing Dean’s hip and rising from the bed. He returned with a cool washcloth to remove the sweat from Dean’s body, waking him from a doze. 

“Thank’s Cas,” Dean slurred, eyes still closed, but wearing a sleepy smile.

“Sleep now love. I’ll watch over you.”

Dean hummed and Cas cuddled close. He fell asleep shortly after Dean, his arm slung over his chest and his head pillowed on Dean’s shoulder.

Cas looked forward to the next game, whatever it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I've had in the works for a couple of years, I think, and I never knew what to do with it. I had this idea about taboo for a tickle fic and then it turned into this actual serious case fic. I still wanted to use the tickle game idea, but it felt so disparate to the case, which I also thought was decent and exciting. Anyway, I hope you liked this even though it's kind of a weird juxtaposition. I'm not entirely sold on it, but I just wanted to get something out there. It's been so long! Anyway, hope y'all are surviving the quarantine and are finding ways to stay productive!


End file.
